


Abyss

by VioVayo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Panic Attacks, but it has a fluffy ending, in which Fubuki is dealing with some Trauma, this is really short i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioVayo/pseuds/VioVayo
Summary: A fight between lovers leads to a night alone, in the dark.





	Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as revenge on [Sixy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harinezumiko) for giving me Stormship feels. Angst is the only thing I'm good at so that's what you're getting.

The clock on the wall was ticking.

Fubuki had never noticed how loud it was before. It seemed that even on quiet days, when he was home alone before Jun got back from work as well, there was always some other background noise to cover it up. Or maybe it was just easier to find things to focus on by daylight, while now the only things that seemed to exist were darkness, his own breathing, and the regular tick tick ticking coming from the wall.

He stared at what he knew to be the ceiling. Their conversation from earlier kept replaying in his mind. It wasn’t supposed to get this out of hand. He’d made what shouldn’t have been more than a harmless joke, but that had quickly turned into truly hurtful words, yelling, then silence between them, and now here he was; Lying on the couch in the living room, surrounded by nothing but black, counting ticks from a clock.

The light switch was only a few steps away. Fubuki could easily get up and reach for it, but he found himself paralysed, as though the dark was physically weighing him down and rendering him unable to move. It was suffocating. The void around him seemed endless, yet at the same time it filled him with an intense sense of claustrophobia.

Maybe they’d become too close. Maybe that was the problem. Fights like this never happened back when they were still students at the Academy, but ever since they’d moved in together it was like they had to figure out where their boundaries were all over again. Fubuki and Jun were very alike and got along wonderfully because of it, but Jun was also a lot like Ryo in the sense that he sometimes just needed his space, and the more work stressed him out, the less patience he had for his boyfriend’s shenanigans.

That day’s loss had Jun especially emotionally vulnerable. In hindsight it was clear why Fubuki’s teasing had gone over as badly as it had, even if Jun would’ve just shrugged it off and laughed along on any other day. The clock seemed to grow louder with each passing second, and so did Fubuki’s thoughts, screaming in his head to be heard over the noise. He just should’ve kept his mouth shut. He deserved this. He brought it upon himself.

Tick. Tick. Tick. Breathe in. Breathe out.

An unwelcome thought forced its way into his consciousness – the realisation hit that he might never see Jun again. It was silly of course, and rationally he knew there was no reason for him to be worried. Jun was right there, on the other side of the bedroom door, adamant about wanting to be left alone which Fubuki was going to respect. They were both safe now. They had been for years.

But Fubuki had been _safe_ before Darkness too.

The last words to ever be spoken between them had been in anger.

He squeezed his eyes shut. It changed nothing, but this way he could almost fool himself into thinking that he only needed to open them and there would be light.

He’d never even get to apologise.

A door creaked open, an irregularity that cut harshly through the monotony of the clock. Still, it didn’t seem like more than a distant memory, the same as the soft tapping of bare feet against carpet floor that followed. Fubuki didn’t dare look. He was afraid of what he would find if he did. _Nothing. Only void._

The footsteps stopped next to him. A weight settled on him, warm and familiar, and soft hair tickled his chin. Jun’s hair had always been far softer than it appeared, especially without any of the usual product in. Slender fingers linked with his own.

There was silence for a few seconds, save for a distant and quiet tick tick tick. Jun was the one to break it.

“I’m sorry,” he said. Those were heavy words, coming from him. Jun Manjoume wasn’t one to apologise easily, and it was clear he must have put a lot of thought into it. “I overreacted.”

Fubuki’s eyes fluttered open. Before him was nothing but darkness. His mouth felt dry as he struggled to find his voice for a moment, and it broke when he responded, “You’re not the one who should be sorry.”

Jun hummed, lightly running a finger across Fubuki’s palm before giving his hand a gentle squeeze. If he noticed the way his hand shook just a little, he thankfully didn’t mention it. “We’ll talk about this in the morning, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Fubuki squeezed back, just as gently. He let his eyes slip closed again and pressed a kiss to the top of Jun’s head, burying his nose in soft, black hair. There was comfort to be found in feeling the other’s breath against his collarbone and his heartbeat against his chest. Somehow, at that moment, Fubuki knew things would be okay.

They would both still be here when the sun rose.


End file.
